


bite - [otayuri]

by volleycatnika



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: LGBTQ Character, M/M, OtabekxYuri, Winter, Yuri is a fairy, figure skating, nature is mean, otabek tries his best okay, otayuri - Freeform, russian fairy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleycatnika/pseuds/volleycatnika
Summary: Silver blades hiss as they collide with the frozen water. Such a hiss usually goes unheard.Usually.This isn't where Otabek usually skates. Otabek doesn't usually skate for this long. Otabek doesn't usually skate when it is cold out. He doesn't usually do the above because he is a smart man. He is a smart man that knows that his skating career isn't something he should risk his health over.OROtabek is a struggling figure skater. Yuri is a fairy that cares about humans more than he should.Songfic based off of the song "Bite" by Troye Sivan





	1. Chapter 1

1

> “Kiss me on the mouth and set me free  
>  Sing me like a choir  
>  I can be the subject of your dreams  
>  Your sickening desire”  
>  -“Bite” by Troye Sivan

Silver blades hiss as they collide with the frozen water. Such a hiss usually goes unheard.  


Usually.  


This isn’t where Otabek usually skates. Otabek doesn’t usually skate for this long. Otabek doesn’t usually skate when it is cold out. He doesn’t usually do the above because he is a smart man. He is a smart man that knows that his skating career isn’t something he should risk his health over.  


Usually.  


Otabek isn’t usually this tired. He isn’t usually this angry. He isn’t usually this frustrated.  


Usually.  


Otabek isn’t his usual self. Every spin he attempts, every time he jumps, there is a flaw. He spins too fast. He spins too slow. He over-rotates. He under-rotates. He trips. He falls. He slides face first across the ice. All the while, the birds laugh at him. All the while, the wind pushes at him.  


He skates so long that his body feels as though it is on fire. He shouts for so long that his throat grows dry.  
He falls so often that his knees become bruised. He falls so often that his gloves become ripped and ratty. He falls so often that his blood seeps through the cuts in his gloves, staining the ice below him.  


Despite that, despite all of that, he doesn’t stop. If anything, he skates harder. If anything, he skates faster.  


Spin. Jump. Fall. Repeat.  
Spin. Jump. Fall. Repeat.  
Spin. Jump. Fall. Repeat.

“You’re an idiot.” 

Spin. Jump. Fall. Look. 

Otabek, who had thought he was alone at the often forgotten pond, is surprised to hear someone speak. Not bothering to stand up, he lifts his gaze from his bloody, trembling hands to who is speaking to him. The only thing he sees is snowflakes.... Perfect, pure white snowflakes that tumble from the sky and land on his face. “I’m bad at skating and I’m going crazy,” Otabek mutters to himself, “Fantastic.”  


The voice from earlier laughs.  
The voice from earlier shouts.  


“Go home! At his rate you’re going to get frostbite.”  
Wonderful. He is still hearing things. He really must be crazy. Otabek attempts to ignore the voice in the hopes that it will go away for fade.  


Spin. Jump. Fall. Repeat.  
Spin. Jump. Fall. Repeat.

Spin. “GO!” Jump. “HOME!” Fall. Repeat.  
Spin. “GO!” Jump. “HOME!” Fall. Repeat.  
Spin. “GO!” Jump. “HOME!” Fall. Repeat.  
Spin. “GO!” Jump. “HOME!” Fall. Slide. Stop.

“WHY DIDN’T YOU GO HOME?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yet another chapter that took me forever to format bc AO3 is a jerk

2

> “Don't you wanna see a man up close  
>  A phoenix in the fire  
>  So kiss me on the mouth and set me free  
>  But please, don't bite”  
>  “Bite” by Troye Sivan

Humans have fascinated Yuri from a young age. He couldn’t help but find them strange… Their backs looked so bare without wings. Their hair looked dull and prone to frizz. Most off all, they seemed fragile. In warmer temperatures humans have to rub lotion on their skin to protect it from the sun. When it comes to cold weather…  
Yuri emits an annoyed but worried huff. Yuri has never seen anything like this happen before… He has never seen a human’s skin color change and grow just as cold, if not colder than the snow. Or so he imagines. His grandfather always told him to avoid humans. “Fragile things, who have everything to lose are the most dangerous of all,” his grandfather would always say.

For quite a while, Yuri agreed with his grandfather. After all, when he was little the only humans he saw were hunters… Hunters that would search for and chase animals. Animals would always seek refuge with them, but his grandfather would scare them away. “Them hunting is you is just nature’s course. I know better than to stop nature! Go before I kill you myself!” The animals would run. The animals would hide. The animals would be found by the hunters and they would plead for their lives. The hunters didn’t understand. The hunters didn’t hesitate to kill them.

Yuri stares at the unconscious human before him. Perhaps he shouldn’t save him. After all, he could be a hunter… Then again, why would a hunter spend so much of his time on the ice?

With his left index finger, he taps the human’s head. The man’s hair is surprisingly soft and… Surprisingly cold. _Shockingly_ cold. Shouldn’t someone who had been skating for so long be warm? Shouldn’t someone who had been skating for so long be sweaty?

“The cold really has gotten to you, hasn’t it?” Yuri asks the man, who, of course, isn’t able to respond. Just to be sure… Just to be really sure that the skater is dying, Yuri touches him a few more times.

Yuri pokes his cheek, his neck and his right hand. Every one of them feels as cold as the ice below them.  
The ice distracts him. It glimmers and glistens. It calls to him. _“It is your job to support me,” it seems to say, “if I want to kill the man, I’ll kill the man. You won’t stop me. You can’t stop me.”_

“Like hell you will,” Yuri shouts, with the searing hot sensation of anger coursing through his veins. “My grandfather was your slave. He was your slave until the very end. ‘It my final job to die, Yuri. Let me die, Yuri.’ I did and I regret it! I regret it so much.” He hisses at the ice (and himself) as tears blur his vision. “I’m going to save him. If you try to stop me I’ll end winter! Do you want that?”

Nature doesn’t respond. Wiping his eyes with the sleeves of his white shirt, he lifts the man. Or rather, tries to. Yuri struggles to lift him, even with the help of his wings. Settling for a half carrying, half dragging motion, Yuri brings the man to the closest cave.

By nothing short of a miracle, Yuri manages to find everything he needs to start a fire.  
By nothing short of a miracle, Yuri manages to start a fire.

The fire helps, but not by much. Even though Yuri has the man nearly sitting in the fire, he still looks quite cold. A few pokes confirm that man still quite cold. Knowing very well that humans can die quickly, Yuri is faced with a difficult decision. He can do the unthinkable, or he can let the man die.

After thinking for a few minutes, Yuri can’t help but laugh at himself. “There’s nothing to think about, is there? After all, I’m already doing the unthinkable. I’m defying nature.”

Yuri inches closer to the man.  
Yuri hesitates.  
Yuri acts.  
He kisses the man. The man’s lips are incredibly chapped… They are incredibly cold. The man’s lips only grow colder as Yuri sucks the cold out of him.


	3. Chapter 3

3  


>   
> “You can coax the cold right out of me  
> Drape me in your warmth  
> The rapture in the dark puts me at ease  
> The blind eye of the storm”  
> “Bite” by Troye Sivan 

Otabek is dead. Or at least, he feels dead. He can’t recall ever feeling as cold as he does now. He can’t recall ever feeling so numb, so weak…

It all changes quickly.

Something warms him. Or rather, something seems to be sucking the cold out of him. The cold races from the tips of his toes, to his chest, until it escapes out his mouth.

It feels strange.

If feels like nothing he has ever felt before.

Part of him, wishes it would never end. But it does. It ends so quickly… With warmth slowly creeping back into his body. _Just what has happened to me?_

The warmth makes him feel alive.  
The warmth makes him feel alive, yet makes him sleepy.

He shouts into the darkness. He shouts as loud as his lungs allow him. “Wake up! Find out what happened!” His eyes, that feel as heavy as his pet husky, refuse to budge. As time flies by, he finds himself growing desperate. He finds himself repeatedly shouting. He finds himself repeatedly begging. “Wake up! I can sleep later! Please wake up!”

The warmth makes him sleepy, but he fights it.

He fights harder than he did to convince his parents to allow him to take skating lessons. He fights harder than he did to stay upright during his first ice skating lesson. He fights harder than he did when he entered his first competition. He fights harder than he did to prevent himself from crying as he loses his first competition, and his second. _He fights harder than he has ever before._

His eyes open. Well, they open a crack. A crack that allows his to see the bright flames of a fire and… And a pale face. A pretty face. A face that looks so perfect that it doesn’t look human.

Perhaps it isn’t…

As the face moves, or rather the creature moves, a new thing enters his limited vision. The new thing that replaces the face is wings.

Shining, translucent wings.

The wings reminds him of a butterfly. Did he get saved by a giant butterfly? No, there is no such thing as giant butterflies. However, fairies are real. Or rather, they _might_ be real. After all, he could be dead. Or he could be dreaming, or hallucinating.

“C-Cold,” he whispers. He isn’t actually cold. He feels quite warm and cozy. He wants the fairy to talk to him. He wants the fairy to pinch him. After all, the classic pinch test is a great way to tell if he is dreaming or not.

Almost immediately, musical laughter rings throughout his ears. “How are you still cold? Most importantly, how are you still awake? You humans sure are strange.” Otabek can hear the sound of shuffling before feeling something land on him. Something soft and light… A blanket. The fairy covered him in a blanket. “Don’t worry, I’m going to warm you up more. That is, I’m willing to warm you up more as long as you promise not to kill me.”

“I promise,” Otabek mumbles, with his sleepiness threatening to overtake him.

To Otabek surprise, the fairy laughs again. “You sound like an idiot, talking while you’re barely awake. I have a feeling you meant what you said though.” Even further to Otabek’s surprise, the fairy lays down next to him. “If you’re that tired, just sleep. I wouldn’t help you just to kill you. You’ve got nothing to worry about”

“You’re the one…?” Otabek is so tired that he is barely able to move his mouth. “How? Why?”

“You’re awfully talkative and curious for someone who was practically dead just a few minutes ago,” the fairy remarks. “You should be sleeping right now.”

“You…” Otabek can feel himself crashing. “What… Name? I… Otabek.”

“I’m Yuri,” the fairy replies with surprising hostility, “now sleep! Don’t make me regret saving your sorry ass!”

Otabek, by some miracle, falls asleep within seconds.

Yuri, by some miracle, does the same.


	4. Chapter 4

4

> “Let's go for a walk down Easy Street
> 
> Where you can be reborn
> 
> And kiss me on the mouth and set me free
> 
> But please, don't bite”
> 
> -”Bite” by Troye Sivan 

Yuri is awake before Otabek. Such a thing isn’t really surprising. After all, despite acting feisty Otabek can tell that Yuri fears him… Yuri is no longer close to him, no longer warming him up. Instead, he keeps a good two feet of distance between him. Otabek can’t help but find Yuri’s fear of him strange. Yuri hadn’t seemed that scared of him last night... Then again, last night he felt too tired from his near death experience to do much of anything.

“What are you cooking?” Otabek asks him, as he watches Yuri cook a small piece of meat on the fire. The fairy, who hadn’t been aware that Otabek was awake startles, and throws Otabek an icy glare.

“I’m cooking lunch. And before you ask, yes you heard me right, lunch. Do humans always sleep so much?” Now that he is aware that Otabek is awake, he shifts his sitting position so he can watch the meat and Otabek at the same time.

“No. Humans only sleep a lot if they’re sick or tired,” Otabek responds in the softest voice he can manage. Although part of Otabek screams at him to leave, to either go home or return to the ice he stays. He stays because an even bigger part of him tells him that he should stay. He should stay to get to know that fairy that saved him… The fairy that acts tough, but has a look of loneliness in his eyes.

“Are you feeling better now?” Yuri asks, his gaze now primarily focused on Otabek. Yuri studies Otabek with wide, observant eyes… Eyes that seem to be looking for even the smallest of injuries. “Do you feel cold anywhere? I think I got all of the cold out yesterday, but there is a chance that I missed some.”

Otabek had been so focused on Yuri, the lonely, beautiful fairy that he hadn’t checked… He hadn’t check to see if he felt cold or sore anywhere… He hadn’t check to see if he could still wiggle his toes and clench his hands into fists.

Otabek starts with his feet first. After all, since he is a skater, it is his feet that matter the most. Otabek wiggles his toes and even wiggles his feet a little within his skates. His skates… He slept in skates? There’s no way that’s good for his feet. With his little checks and small movements forgotten, Otabek reaches for his laces. He grabs hold of his laces to untie them…

He fumbles. He fumbles when attempting to untie his laces… Untying and tying laces is something he has likely done a million times in his life, yet he can’t do it. His fingers are unable to perform such precise movements. In fact, his fingers don’t see capable doing much of anything.

“My fingers…” Otabek whispers, just as he notices something. Compares to the rest of his body, compared to even his toes, his hands feel the coldest. Each of his fingers feels like ice, and the palms of his hands feels as cold as snow. “My hands… They’re cold. I can’t…”

“Take off your gloves,” Yuri orders, with his meat now forgotten. At his command, Otabek gives Yuri a tired look. If he can’t tie his laces, how the hell is he supposed to take off his gloves? “Shit, you can’t do that either, can you?” Uttering some strange, curse like words under his breath, Yuri hurries over to Otabek.

“Is it going to hurt, taking my gloves off?” Otabek asks Yuri, as he takes Otabek’s left glove off at a snail’s pace.

“I have no idea,” Yuri admits, “but it doesn’t hurt to play it safe by taking them off slowly.” After a brief pause, Yuri adds, “You might not want to look at your hands when your gloves are off. They might look discolored or swollen or… Or I don’t know, just generally gross? I have no idea what they’re going to look like. I don’t have much experience with stuff like this.”

“Even though that’s not reassuring, I appreciate your honesty,” Otabek replies, before turning his head to the side so he won’t have to see his now exposed left hand.

“Oh my god,” Yuri exclaims, “your hand… How are you not screaming right now? It looks so painful.” Otabek’s hand looks so discolored and swollen that Yuri is afraid to even look at it, much less touch it… Much less try to heal him. Even though Yuri would love to say, “sorry, there’s nothing more I can do for you,” he doesn’t. He had decided to defy nature by helping the human, and it seems nature has decided to defy him. Stuck in the middle of these acts of retaliation is the poor human.

Yuri, even though he isn’t sure if he can heal such horrendous damage, must try. He must try because he must make up for practically inflicted the pain himself. He must try because no one deserves to suffer so.

“In all honesty, I’m not sure I’m going to be able to heal your hands, especially if your right hand is in the same sort of condition that your left hand is,” Yuri admits. “But I’m going to try my best. You are going to need to try your best as well. No matter what happens, don’t look. No matter what happens, don’t move.”

“O-Okay,” Otabek stammers, just now understanding the serious of the whole situation. “I won’t. That is, I won’t as long as your promise not to overexert yourself just to heal my hands.”

“I promise, as long as you promise not to use your healed hands against me,” is Yurio’s quick response.

“I would never even think of it.”


	5. Chapter 5/LAST

5/last

> “Aah, I'm pulling on your heart to push my luck  
> Aah, 'cause who's got any time for growing up  
> Kiss me on the mouth  
> Kiss me on the mouth  
> Kiss me, kiss me on the mouth and set me free  
> Kiss me on the mouth and set me free  
> Kiss…”  
> “Bite” by Troye Sivan 

Otabek can feel Yuri’s soft lips brush his cold hands… His rough hands. Even though Otabek knows Yuri is healing him because he wants to, he can’t help but feel bad. Because of his carelessness, Yuri has to heal him. Yuri has to heal him by sucking the cold out of his body. Yuri has to kiss him to heal him. He’s had to kiss him on the lips, and now he is kissing his hands. 

Yuri seems like the lone wolf type. Yuri seems like the type that wants as little physical contact as possible. Yuri must find having to kiss him annoying. Hell, Yuri must find kissing him disgusting.

Otabek lets his mind wander. Or rather, he tries to. It is hard to think or feel anything. That is, it is hard to think or feel anything that doesn’t have to do with Yuri. Yuri, with his white clothes, pale skin, and fair hair could easily be mistaken for an angel. His wings also add to the angelic look, even though they are the wrong shape. 

“I know this is probably the worse time to ask,” Otabek says in a soft voice, not wanting to startle Yuri who is likely focused on healing his hands. “But when you heal me by sucking the cold out, where does the cold go?”

Yuri stops healing him to answer. However, his gaze never leaves Otabek’s hands. “It goes into my body. Once it is in my body, I can redirect most of it and have it go into the air.” 

Otabek can tell he is hiding something. Otabek has a feeling that whatever he is hiding is important. “You said most… What happens to what’s left? Does it just stay in your body? If it so, does it hurt you?”  
Yuri stays silent for a moment. “It stays in my body,” he replies, in a whisper. “It tends to linger in my chest, near my heart. Having a little cold won’t hurt, but if I get a lot…” He lets his voice trail off. Otabek can’t blame him for not wanting to talk about his own potential death.

“Maybe you should stop,” Otabek responds in a whisper of his own. “You’ve already saved my life. You’ve already made my hands feel a lot better. Stop and I’ll have a doctor treat the rest. There’s no reason for you to continue to heal me and put yourself in danger. You don’t owe me anything, Yuri. I, however, owe you everything.” 

To his surprise, Yuri bursts into tears. “Just let me do this! If I had obeyed nature and let you die you wouldn’t be in so much pain right now. It’s my fault you’re suffering. It’s my fault, it’s my…” His crying becomes loud, making it difficult for him to talk. 

Otabek’s heart aches at the sight of Yuri crying. Otabek hates to see people cry. He especially hates to see kind and compassionate people cry. “It’s not your fault, you silly fairy,” Otabek assures him. I’m the one that was treating my body like it was expendable.” Otabek moves to hug Yuri but settles for having his arms linger just an inch away from him instead. Otabek isn’t sure Yuri would appreciate being hugged... He isn’t sure if a hug would hurt Yuri’s wings.

Yuri surprises him once again. Yuri leans forward, making the hug happen. Yuri not only leans forward so Otabek’s arms are now wrapped around him, but he hugs Otabek back. “You’re pretty smart for an idiot,” Yuri mumbles into the fabric of Otabek’s jacket. 

Upon hearing the compliment-insult combo, Otabek chuckles. “Thanks, I think.” Otabek lets a beat of silence pass before saying more. “Is there a way we can counteract the cold in your chest? If you can suck the cold out of me, maybe you can suck the heat out as well. Ignoring my hands, I actually feel pretty warm.” 

“I could but I’m not doing it,” Yuri responds, still talking into Otabek’s jacket. “If I suck too much out it could kill you.”

“Then let me go to a human doctor,” Otabek responds, with a small sigh. “Work with me, Yuri. Don’t insist on doing everything by yourself.” 

“Human doctors can’t help,” Yuri grumbles, “Only I can.” 

“Then make a deal with me, Yuri. Let me help you. Once I help you, you can help me.” 

“Fine.”   
\------------------------------  
It’s been two years.

It’s been two years since Otabek’s near death experience.   
It’s been two years since Yuri saved him  
It’s been two years since they've come friends. 

It’s been one year since they…

“Not that I don’t appreciate the life-saving kisses,” Otabek says, “but I appreciate these kisses better.” Otabek and Yuri kiss. The kiss doesn’t involve heat or the cold. Instead the temperature is neutral. The temperature is neutral, making the kiss feel natural. 

“Don’t worry,” Yuri responds with a laugh. “I feel the same way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Read it on my wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/353259103-bite-otayuri-1


End file.
